Sparks of a Firework
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: The annual camp half-blood firework celebration is just a few days away! Annabeth wants Percy to ask her, but seaweed brain is taking forever! Is he trying to? Is he going to ask someone else? Is he too scared and hide in the bushes? Annabeth thinks about those options until he asks her for girl advice. One-shot that's now a three shot *used to be gotrice98*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Another one shot! I never thought one shots would be so much fun to write :D**

**also OHMYGODS IM SO STUPID. Before I saved, I accidentally hit paste and re-pastes the story and I didn't notice until someone reviewed and told me! So I'm re-uploading it and stuff so yeah :P sorry bout that. **

**~Happy Reading! (With no mistakes!)**

**disclaime: I don't own Percy or his lovely friends. They all belong to Rick Riordan **

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

"hey, Silena?"

"yeah?" she put down her magazine, darting her chocolate eyes at me; softly.

"if you think a guy is taking forever to ask you to the fireworks, should you just end up asking him?" i twirled one of my curls. It's, what, two days before the fireworks? Percy hasn't even mentioned it to me. I've been spending more time with Percy the past two weeks to see if he'll ask me, but unfortunately no such luck.

"ANNABETH NO! Tsk tsk, honey! The man's always gotta make the first move! Never the girl!"

"But Silena he's taking freaking forever! He probably doesn't even wanna go with me!" I threw my hands up in frustration and in response, Silena grabbed one of them.

"Don't give up so easily, Anna. Maybe he does, but he's trying to work up the courage! Or he's trying to do it in a secret way." she winked at me. Wanting to believe her, I stepped out the aphrodite cabin. Half of me wanted to find Percy, but the other really just wanted to get outta tha pink hell hole.

"thanks Silena!" I hollered on my way out

"no prob! See you tonight!" She waved goodbye and continued reading whatever article it was about Justin and Selena. (**A/N: I just noticed what I did there haaaa...**)

I took it a quick shower and decided to head over to the beach. Everytime I hang out with Percy, we always end up going to the beach. It kinda grew on me I guess, so its common for me to go there to clear up my head. The way the sand goes in-between your toes, the salty air you take deep breaths of, the cold water that splashes onto your jeans. It's pretty relaxing.

I looked around and found a black haired boy in an orange tee shirt and cargo shorts sitting alone in our usual spot. That was Percy alright. I walked over, greeting him by ruffling his hair.

"hey there Perce." he looks at me and smiles a genuine smile. His green orbs twinkled.

"h-hey Annabeth." he stuttered, chuckling nervously. Why was he nervous? I didn't sense a monster nearby.

"are you okay?" I sat next to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"not really. There's this girl I wanna ask to the fireworks, but I don't know how to ask her." oh. So it's not me he wants to go with.

"uh I guess I could help you."

"really?" his eyes lit up which crushed my already dead soul even more.

"really." I forced a smile onto my face. _He doesn't want to go with me?! Darn you Jackson!_ "well what do you know about her, seaweed brain?"

"she's smart, beautiful, she likes to write a lot. Every time I see her, she's got a notepad in her hands." I tapped my chin. _Smart...okay had to be a child of athena. Writes a lot...a lot of my siblings like to write. I'll narrow it down later._

"so she likes to write. Well, I'd write her a cute poem or something. Sure it'll be cheesy, but it'll put a smile on her face." I gritted my teeth. _You're suppose to put a smile of my face!_

"that's a great idea! Thanks Annabeth!" he pulled me into a hug and ran for the big house, moving far too quickly to notice me blushing. I sighed and lied down on the warm, comforting sand. I fell fast asleep under the warm Rhode Island sun.

**LINEBREAK**

"ANNABETH WAKE UP." I felt someone shake my shoulder, sort of hard.

"huuuuuuh?" Rubbing out the sleep in my eyes, I sat up. The sky had gotten much darker, so I was out for a while. "what?" I turned and say Silena looking down at me.

"I saw you're little seaweed brain walk into your cabin. He was in there for a bit and then walked back out." HE WHAT. I swear if he put a fake spider in my bed again, I will kill him. _Well no time to waste! Get up! GET UP!_

"PERRCCCCYY!" this boy gets on my nerves! Once I stepped into my cabin, it looked pretty safe. No spider on the doorway, no spider hanging from the ceiling, no spider anywhere. Huh. "If he wasn't pulling a prank, then..." something on my bed caught my attention.

A note and a lillie. I hesitantly opened the letter. A poem was written put before me, making my heart pound.

_Some owls are gray  
Some oceans are green  
Will Annabeth chase  
Go to fireworks with me?  
~Seaweed Brain._

"awww Percy...wait." then it hit me. Smart, always carries around a notepad...that's me. Except I'm always drawing, and he knows that. He must've covered it up by saying writing so he wouldn't give it away. "AWWWWW he called me beautiful!" I did a little twirled because that comment tugged my soul.

"well it's because you are." a voice came from behind me and turned around. At the doorway stood Percy, who was rubbing neck nervously. "sorry it's kinda crappy. I tried my best though." I tackled him into a hug which probably scared him a little.

"it wasn't crappy at all. It was the sweetest thing I've ever read." I kept holding him because I didn't want to let him go. Hey, he didn't care.

"so will you go with me?" he raised an eyebrow. I laughed and smacked his arm.

"of course. Couldn't your kelp filled brain figured it out for itself?" I looped my arm around his and sat down on the steps of the Athena cabin.

"so you seriously had no clue I was talking about you on the beach?"

"uh, nope."

"jeez I thought you would figure it out! I was having a little heart attack sitting there!"

"well I'm glad that you didn't or else you would've given it away!"

"same here!"

"PERCY!" a new voice called over. It was Travis, with a sword in hand. "Chiron wants you mentoring the littles!" Percy face palmed.

"dammit did Tony loose control of his sword again?!"

"no, this time it was Ricky!"

"ugh Ricky Ricky...I thought you were a good kid.." he rubbed his temples while I patted his back.

"looks like they need the sword master." he grinned at my comment.

"yep. Okay coming Travis!" then he did the most unexpected thing. He kissed my forehead as he left. "see ya Annabeth." it seems like he didn't even notice he did that, as if it were natural. Result; I was tongue tied.

"b-bye Percy." I called out way too late. He had already disappeared. All I could do now was hope for the fireworks to come sooner.

* * *

**Review this maybe? Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so mean. But for two good reasons:**

**1) I lied. This is gonna be a three shot. (I must never tell lies!)**

**2) Percy's chapter is so much longer than Annabeth's XD**

**Alright! I'll shut up now!**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or his friends. They all belong to the biggest troll of my life: Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

Boy do I have bad aim.

Before I ran off and lost my courage, I kissed Annabeth on the forehead. On the forehead! Know where I was aiming? HER CHEEK. Still, it was better than not kissing her at all; in my humble opinion at least.

Well, after her freak out session, it was my turn. Grover stopped by my cabin at the worst time possible. It was fireworks night and I was COMPLETELY flipping out! I've spent time with Annabeth alone before, but not at a romantic event like this.

"I don't know what to do! I kissed her! Do I treat her like my friend, or do I treat her like my girlfriend?! GROVER HELP ME!" Shaking your best friend's shoulders violently doesn't really get you anywhere, it just results in him stumbling a bit, making his head twist.

"hold on while I try to make the world stop spinning." Grover rubbed his temples. He then stroked his goatee, thinking. "okay, just because you kissed her on the forehead does not give you the right to treat her like your girlfriend. What if she doesn't like you Percy, and you just randomly put your arm around her waist? Just think of how many broken _bones_ you will have in your _body_."

Okay, Grover was right. Annnabeth would definitely kick my ass if I did that.

"wait then why didn't she kick my ass when I kissed her two days ago?"

"dude, you ran off." oh yeah. Maybe I really was a seaweed brain...

"How do I find out if she likes me?" I leaned against the door frame of the cabin, staring at the vast land known as Camp Half-Blood. Why do girls have to be so complicated? You say or do one thing wrong and they will eat you. "I mean there's gotta be another way then just straight up asking."

"Ask a few of her friends." Grover suggested.

"Genius!" I didn't even bother saying bye, I needed to find Silena.

Oh no. She's probably in her cabin. I hated that place. It always smelled nail polish and perfume and let me tell you, that is an AWFUL combination. I arrived at the pink cabin, and knocked on the doorway.

"come in!" the gentle voice of Silena was heard from inside. She was sitting on her bed, busy doing her nails. "oh! Hey Percy! Here, have a seat." she patted the other half of the bed with her non-painted hand.

Awkwardly, I sat down. It was pretty comfy. Where can I find a bed like this? There isn't an Ikea anywhere near camp, is there?

"so, can I help with something? Maybe a problem?" Silena asked breaking me out of my thoughts (Thanks ADHD). "specifically...Annabeth problems?" she gave me a winked that made me shiver. How did she know?!

"how did you-"

"Come on, Percy. Literally the whole camp, Chiron included, knows except for Annabeth." she was a mind reader I swear. She blew at her nails but then frowned at bit. "Do these look a little too dark to you?" She shoved her hand in my face covered with the awful scent of freshly painted teal nails.

"Um, no. They look lovely. That's actually one of my favorite colors." a mischievous smile spread across her face. "W-what?"

"Oh nothing. It's just I have a shirt that's exactly this color and I think I'm gonna wear it tonight."

"All right. Well I'm sure you're gonna look great." I started to leave until- "OH WAIT!" I stumbled back in, scaring Silena a bit. "do you know if Annabeth likes me? Not friend wise, I mean, love wise..." that came out awkward. All Silena did was laugh.

"Oh Percy Jackson. I'm not going to tell you. You boys need to learn how to find out for yourselves. I take it you haven't asked her?" I shook my head.

"I don't have the guts."

"well I say you should find them and ask. There's no way I'm telling you." Silena gave me a quick smile that turned into a pout. "ugh now I have to do the left hand!"

"please Silena. I am begging you." I got down on one knee.

"One word, Perseus: NO."

"fine." I don't know if Zeus helped me out with exaggerating my mood or not, but I was positive that there was a dark cloud floating above my head.

Stomping down the stairs, I couldn't help but just think of Annabeth. Its like I can't get her outta my head! What if she did like me back? I think I might the happiest demigod ever if that were the case. That's when I realized something: I didn't like her anymore, I loved her. Now if only I could tell of she liked me back, then that'd be a little better.

As I headed back to my cabin, I accidentally let my thoughts slip out my mouth.

"Why are girls so hard to read?!" I'm pretty sure it wasn't because I was dyslexic.

"Why are you complaining about girls, seaweed brain?" I didn't even see Annabeth on the Athena cabin porch, scribbling on her notebook. Even in just shorts and a camp shirt, she looked gorgeous. Her blonde curls were tied in a ponytail, and she was wearing her glasses, which I always thought made her look cute **[A/N: I know she doesn't have glasses in the story. But this is my fanfic, my plot. So no one yell at me. Here, have a cookie to calm down (::) It's snickerdoodle]** . "Seaweed brain, are you gonna answer or are you gonna just stare at me?" she smirked.

"I-I uh...sorry?" I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

Annabeth chuckled. "No worries. Come, sit." she patted the space next to her. I walked over and muttered under my breath "woof, woof." a notebook smacked my head and it kinda hurt. "ow! Annabeth! What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh shut it, you know what it's for! Now, is my wittle Kelp Head having girl problems?" she tipped her glasses so they were at the edge of her nose, and rose an eyebrow. Boy could this girl make me laugh.

"Well yes, actually."

"Care to share?"

"Well no, actually."

"If you don't, then how can I help you, stupid?"

"It's because it's something I'm scared to share, alright? I just don't have the courage to-" I stopped myself. _She's right there, Perce! Do it now! Ask her! Do it, I say! DO IT!_

"To, what Percy?"

"To, um, ask if..." my brain couldn't think, the gears in there got stuck, I swear. Butterflies were dancing around in my stomach, making my body feel queasy.

I couldn't do it.

"If...?"

"If...Grover could teach me to play Hilary Duff on the reed pipes! Yeah! Okay that requires me leaving. Bye Annabeth!" I sprinted as fast I could towards the strawberry fields. When I looked back over my shoulder, Annabeth looked kind of disappointed. I can't say I'm sure why. "I'll see you tonight!"

Way to find my guts.

* * *

Grover was right where I thought he'd be. In the strawberry fields, basking in the sun.

"Grover!"

"hey! So, did you find out?"

"um, no..."

"what?! Dude, I thought you got help!"

"I did!" I took a seat next to him. "Silena wouldn't tell me. On my way back, I stumbled upon Annabeth and-"

"did you get an answer then?"

"um..." Grover face palmed at me.

"of course."

"I'm sorry! Do you know how hard it is, man?!" He should understand, seeing he's got Juniper.

"Yes, I do. It was real scary, but I worked up the courage for it. You need to ask tonight and if you don't, I'm going to kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me. You're my best friend."

"That could always change." I laughed, but the look on his face told me he was serious.

"oh.."

"bro chill I'm kidding! But seriously, ask her tonight. You two will be alone so it'll be fine. Plus you've got what," he looked at his watch. "three hours to work up some courage. C'mon, we should spend some of those three hours looking for something to wear."

* * *

"Whoowhee! Well I'll be, Mr. Jackson! You look finer than lemon lime in the summertime!"

"Grover..."

"Sorry. Unnecessary comment. But what do you think?" Grover dug out my dark gray dress/casual shirt from my suitcase, a pair of jeans which I sagged a bit, and of course I wore my signiture vans.

"I guess I like it. Will Annabeth like it?" Ten minutes before it started. I was nervous as hell.

"I'm sure she'll be snuggling with you tonight!" he sat on my bed, staring with a wide smile on his face.

"Grover." I repeated.

"Sorry." I took a look at myself in the mirror. I guess I didn't look too bad, despite the fact my hair was a bit too neat. I fumbled with it a bit with my hands making it more muddled.

"Much better."

"Oh Percy!" a familiar voice. I peeked my head out the cabin. Yup, it was just who I suspected: Silena. "Your date's here!" she pointed around the corner, and the most beautiful girl peeked out the corner. "c'mon honey! Let him see you!"

Annabeth hesitantly walked to where Silena was standing. My breathing stopped. Gods, she looked...she looked wonderful. That teal shirt Silena was talking about earlier? It was being worn by Annabeth. It was cold shouldered, kinda loose on her arms and stopped right at her elbows. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and flip-flops, with her curly hair just flowing freely down her shoulders. No makeup, that's a relief.

She got me starstruck.

"Well, Percy what do you  
think?"

"Annabeth...y-you look...you look amazing!" Annabeth remained silent, suddenly finding the grass interesting and began to gently kick a dandelion.

"Have fun you two! Time for me to go find Charlie!" Silena ran off, leaving is alone.

"You do look amazing though, I mean just WOW." she smiled a bit.

"I feel exposed..." I gave her a lopsided smile. I wouldn't be surprised. That shirt was definitely lower than she preferred; not by much though.

"Don't worry. It's just one night, you'll be fine. Besides, I like it." I reassured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She grinned, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Percy, I think you can unwrap yourself now." Annabeth said quietly. My arm was still hanging off her shoulder while other campers were giving us strange stares.

"Oh. Sorry." heat found its way up to my cheeks. Oh gods, how red was I this time?

"C'mon. Let's just go find a spot on the beach." She took my hand, surprisingly, holding it tightly. I intertwined our fingers, which she didn't mind one bit.

This was gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

ALRIGHT. SO.

Suspense? Yes? No? Maybe so? 不知道？

Review this maybe? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like such a badass.**

**its 12:30 am and I'm suppose to be asleep plus I'm on an orchestra field trip (Whoo! SoCal tour!)**

**But anywho here is the final chapter of this story!**

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

Percy's POV:

We found a spot lightweight hidden from everyone, but close enough that Chiron could see us.

"Excited?" I asked while putting the large fluffy towel on the sand.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just hoping it's a bit different this time since you know, it's kinda the same every year. I remember the first year you were here Chiron blew off a blue trident just for you." Annabeth gave me a eyeroll with a laugh to follow. I always thought her laugh was perfect. It was never too high, or too low. It was even better when she found something outrageously funny because she'd snort a bit. She hated it, even though it was adorable.

"I remember that. It made me feel special." I gushed. Annabeth simply rolled her eyes at my statement.

"Ah yes, of course because you're _so_ special." she mocked me adding a stick out of her tongue. How mature.

"Hey, I'm the only demigod kid of posiden. Give me some props." Annabeth grinned devilishly. Oh no, that was a bad sign. "What are you-AGH!" a fist of sand propelled toward my face. I think I got some in my mouth. "ANNABETH YOU GOT SOME IN MY MOUTH!" she just sitting there, holding her stomach laughing like crazy! Oh there goes a snort.

Adorable.

"You are an awful human being, Annabeth Chase." I shook my head while taking a seat the red towel. Ooh, how fluffy. My fingers started fumbling with the fuzzy fabric.

"Percy Jackson, I'm technically not a human being. And neither are you." Yet she was right, naturally. I leaned against the tree behind me, and Annabeth scooted closer. I had the urge to wrap my arm around her again, but refrained from doing so.

The unexpected happened, beginning with Annabeth bumping my shoulder. I didn't know what else to do, so I bumped her back. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, but I didn't understand why.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, staring into her eyes. Still remaining silent, she lifts my arm and puts it over her. She _wanted_ me to wrap an arm around her. "oh..." I blushed, darker this time. I rested my hand on the curve of her shoulder as she put her head near the crook of my neck. We sat in silence, not knowing what to say. I realized that now was the perfect time to ask.

"H-hey Annabeth?" I stuttered. I felt like everything inside of me was going to burst. Mainly from fear, or happiness; maybe even pain and sadness.

"Yes?" she looked straight into my eyes.

I inhaled deeply. This was probably one of the most hardest things I've ever done; but if I want the truth it's now or never.

"D-do...do you like me?" Annabeth smirked.

"Of course I like you! You're my best friend!" I had a feeling she was playing dumb just to mess with me.

"Annabeth, please don't play dumb with me right now. You know what I mean, I know you do. Now please, are you in love with me?" I stared into her storm clouds. Over the years, she has changed dramatically. Sure she's always been cute, but she was starting to become seriously beautiful. Annabeth turned to she could look me in the eye, but still have my hand on her shoulder.

"Percy Jackson, if I was, what would I love about you? Well let's see. I love how your sea-green eyes seem to twinkle in the sun, your raven black hair that's always messy in a neat way," she push some of my bangs out of my eyes. "the way you smile and laugh, the jokes you make, your bravery. What I love most though, is the fact that you're my best friend. I'm so lucky to be in love with my best friend."

Annabeth got onto her knees and put her arms around my neck.

"Yes, Percy Jackson. I am in love with you." She began to lean in, I did the same.

Annabeth's POV:

I started closing in the space between us, making it tighter and tighter. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment. Our lips finally met, sending our own fireworks between us. I knotted my fingers through his hair while he tightens the grip on my waist.

I did it. I kissed him. Or did he kiss me?

Percy's POV:

I kissed her. I finally kissed her. Or did she kiss me?

Both (_Annabeth_, Percy):

We _kissed_ each _other._

Percy's POV:

As we pulled apart, we were breathing heavily. I took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Annabeth." I chuckled.

"Seaweed brain." she smiled back. We leaned in again, hearing actually fireworks this time. The ceremony had begun.

We didn't care, those fireworks weren't so important to us anymore. The only fireworks that mattered were the ones being set off between me and Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**Well story closed! It was fun to write, actually. I quite enjoyed it c:**

**review this maybe? Thanks!**


	4. Epilogue that doesn't fit with the story

**I seriously couldn't help myself I had to write an epilogue for Sparks of a Firework. I know it doesn't really fit with the story, so sorry bout that. **

**But first off let me get this out here:  
OHMYGODS WHAT. A 1,000 VIEWS?! WHAT?!**

**That might not seem like a lot to you, but it is to me XD Thanks you guys!**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Disney. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and Disney belongs to, well, Disney. **

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

"So let me get this straight: you two are now together?"

"Yes."

"Officially? Like me and Juniper?"

"_Yes."_

_"_So there is a possibility you two will have a hundred little babies in the future?"

"GROVER." Percy snapped.

"Alright! I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" Our best friend was in a bit of a shock from our news, but I seriously don't think the babies thing was necessary. Not yet, anyways. We were all hanging out by the lake, enjoying the last five weeks of camp. You might think that's a long time, but hey, time flies when you're having fun. Especially when I've got Percy *wink wink*. "You two need a shipper name."

"A what name?" Percy scooted over next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I was just as confused. The hell was that?

"A ship, my good friends, is when you put two people together forming a couple or two already together people. A shipper name is the name for that couple. For example, two kids I met a while back named Finn and Grace had _huge _crushes on each other. We put them together and formed the shipper name Face. Juniper and I would be Groniper, and you two? Mmm...I think Percabeth works."

"Percabeth?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. That's gotta the dumbest name I have ever heard. I saw Percy face-palm by my side.

"Yeah! Percy and Annabeth, Percabeth! Viola!"

"Why do people even bother with these things? I mean naming a couple? Can't people just call them by their own separate names?"

"Go ask the Aphrodite cabin that question, not me." I rolled my eyes. We sat there in silence, which was actually kind of nice. Usually, the three of us would have tons the chat about like quests, monsters, gossip from Olympus, but sometimes it's nice to do nothing. I don't think the boys liked it very much though, because Percy broke the silence.

"Have you guys heard the joke about the cheerio? One day-"

"Oh Grover!" Juniper was running towards us, her amber hair tied back in a Katniss braid, her generic gold gladiator sandals strapped onto her feet, and a flowing green skater dress. Juniper, looked gorgeous, as usual. It looks like she made herself a flower crown as well. "Honey, we've got company at my place! A few girlfriends dropped by and wanna meet you!"

"Okay, coming!" Grover turned back towards us. "Sorry I can't hang with you two longer, maybe tomorrow! Bye guys!" and dashed off. Actually, I was kind of glad that Grover ran off; I could spend some alone time with Percy.

Now that we were alone, I was hoping it would be a bit more romantic and all that jazz when it was really just...awkward.

"So. Um...We've been together for officially a week, isn't that something?" he chuckled, which was adorable. I couldn't help but smile back. "I just can't believe we're together! I still feel like this is a dream."

"Well no duh. That's generally what happens when two people like each other. They get together and become a couple. Ta-da! Magic!" I waved my hands in the air sarcastically.

"I know that! Its just, I-I couldn't get it off my mind last night. The fact that my best friend is my girlfriend, it's a dream come true."

"You sound like you're quoting a Disney movie **(A/N: Speaking of Disney, my schools band and orchestra did a recording workshop at Disney studios last Wednesday. It was a blast!)** . I think we both know those things give you too high expectations on love." I informed him.

"Oh come, Annabeth! I practically grew up on those!" Percy whined. He rolled over to his stomach, and started playing with a few blades of grass.

"Alright then, how did Mr. Walt guide you through our story?" I joined him, kicking my feet into the air.

"Well, first I wished upon a star, which I have done several times and only wished about you." My boyfriend added a tap on my nose.

"Haha. Okay, what next?"

"People started pressuring me, asking if I like you. Naturally, I denied it because I won't say I'm in love." He smirked. "I knew I had to work up the courage sooner or later. I got you to go with me, but I still didn't know if you liked me or not. Grover told me to make a man of out myself, but I couldn't. Then I went to Silena, who was my one last hope." Percy suddenly got up, pulling me up too and swiping me off my feet.

"Percy what did Dora teach you about swiping, hm?" I joked.

"Hey, she wasn't even Disney, so I didn't watch her! So, at the fireworks, I was thinking 'gee, can you feel the love tonight?'. You felt it too!"

"Sort of." I protested.

"Sort of?!" He yelped. "Annabeth, you were just begging me to wrap an arm around you!"

"Percy Jackson, that was not begging! That was suggesting! Now, what next?"

"Hold on, we're taking a quick trip under the sea!" Percy jumped in fully freaking clothed! Since he was carrying me, guess who got a dip as well? As our heads made their way back to the surface, I splashed water in his face.

"You damn Son of Poseidon! You never get wet! And this is a lake, stupid!" He laughed at my anger, which he does most of the time.

"Do you wanna hear the rest of my story or not, Wise Girl?" He made his best puppy dog face which, believe me, never failed.

"Ugh, fine. Make it quick though, now I've gotta go change."

"You can after this."

"Okay. What did Mr. Disney teach after all that, Seaweed Brain?"

"To kiss the girl."

I felt a tug on my waist, and he did

* * *

**Alright! Story * OFFICIALLY* closed! Thanks for reading and putting up with my lying!**

**Check out my story Mad World if you can. That'd be great!**

**Thanks guys! **


End file.
